1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural implements, and, more particularly, to disk blade spindles of agricultural tillage implements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Farmers utilize a wide variety of tillage implements to prepare soil for planting. Some such implements include two or more sections coupled together to perform multiple functions as they are pulled through fields by a tractor, for example, a cultivator/harrow which is capable of simultaneously tilling soil and leveling the tilled soil in preparation for planting. This implement includes a cultivator that is towed by a tractor, and a harrow that is towed by the cultivator.
In one type of tilling operation, rows or gangs of circular disk blades are pulled through the soil at variable depths to break up clods or lumps of soil, as well as old plant material to provide a more amenable soil structure for planting and to level the soil surface. The gangs of disks are arranged on frames that extend generally laterally with respect to the direction of movement through a field and more particularly are angled with respect to the direction of movement.
A disk blade can be attached to the frame member (such as a frame tube) by way of a disk blade hanger. Fixedly attached to the disk blade hanger is a spindle about which the disk blade rotates, such as by way of a rotating drum. The spindle is a round spindle which is welded directly to a flat plate, which is attached to the disk blade hanger. When the round spindle is welded to the flat plate, the welds are close together, and it is difficult to securely and consistently adhere the round spindle to the flat plate with welds. Likewise, the loading of the welds occurs at a distance from the centerline of the spindle which, in turn, adds excessive leverage to the assembly.
What is needed in the art is a way to strengthen, and to more easily provide for, the connection between the spindle and the disk blade hanger.